


Pitchfork Trees

by Jetainia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bob Ross - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Podfic Welcome, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Jaskier has many hobbies, some of which she's even good at.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	Pitchfork Trees

Jaskier was in the workroom that had originally started out life as a sunroom and dragging a paintbrush across canvas. Her tongue had poked out without her knowledge as she focused on getting the paint to go where she wanted it to. Around her was evidence of the other hobbies she had either picked up and put down immediately or picked up and decided she actually liked. It was a far cry from what she had experienced as the eldest son of the Viscount of Lettenhove, expected to take a fancy to one art and spend the rest of their time performing courtly duties.

At the first chance she’d gotten, she’d wheedled her way into Oxenfurt Academy and become a Master of the Seven Liberal Arts before becoming a travelling bard to better experience her newfound freedom. Now she flicked the paintbrush in the final movement and sat back to admire her work—or, more accurately, criticise her work and find it somewhat lacking.

“It’s lovely, Jaskier,” Yennefer said from the doorway.

Jaskier jumped a little, not realising that Yennefer was there. She huffed a little at Yennefer’s praise. “You have to say it’s lovely,” she retorted, “otherwise you won’t get cuddles.”

Yennefer snorted. “Threaten me with that all you like, we both know you like cuddles too much to withhold them.”

“I will have you know that I am fully capable of withholding cuddles,” Jaskier said indignantly. “I just know you’d wither away if you didn’t get love and affection.”

Yennefer pushed off the doorframe and walked into the room, wrapping herself around Jaskier when she got close enough. “Is that right?”

Jaskier leaned into the hug and nodded, still staring at the landscape she had tried to paint. “Look at these trees,” she complained, waving her hand at the trees in question. “What even are they? Could you even tell they’re trees? They’re like a particularly drunk pitchfork that’s forgotten where its tines go.”

“Pitchforks aren’t usually green,” Yennefer commented dryly.

“You know what I mean! They’re not trees.”

“Maybe you’ve created a new type of tree then. A pitchfork tree that grows green pitchforks for all the farmers who live nearby.”

“Like the mug I made is a new type of mug for people who don’t actually want to drink anything and instead just want to hold something?” Jaskier asked, referring to her try at pottery that had ended with them owning a mug-like thing with (somehow) only a tiny hole to pour liquid in or drink out of.

Yennefer nodded against her shoulder. “Exactly like that. I love that mug, it keeps my hands warm.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jaskier said, finally turning away from the painting and its pitchfork trees. “Thank you for looking at my mistakes as though they’re not mistakes at all.”

“I like to think of them as happy little accidents,” Yennefer said, kissing Jaskier’s shoulder. “Shall we go cuddle in your haberdashery pile with a warm mug?”


End file.
